


In For The Kill

by sillsif



Series: In For The Kill [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillsif/pseuds/sillsif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in a mess, when the hero met the villain, not knowing that the man in front of him to be the very same man who poisoned the city with toxins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -We can fight our desires-

**Author's Note:**

> Related to an ongoing RP on tumblr under the name crane-jonathan, along with my blake, johnblakeidealistamongstcynics. Inspired by the song ‘In for the Kill (Skrillex mix)’.

-We can fight our desires-

The lights were dimmed as Crane came out of his small kitchen with a tray of brownies in his hand, shutting those raggy curtains then walking towards the uneasy man on his couch. “Why are you so nervous?” Blake nearly jumped as Crane reached out his hand to brush off a tiny leaf from his hair, making Crane grin widely, “I am not going to eat up, you know. In fact, I am going to feed you…”

Settling himself on the couch closely next to Blake, Crane leant forward with a piece of brownie in his hand, taking a small bite himself, “Hm, magnificent. Take a bite, John. I would not question you the reason why you have wounds and bruises all over your body, but merely feed you with my homemade treats.”

Blake had always a weak spot for Jonathan - in his conception, this Crane was an innocent currently unemployed citizen named Jonathan Jonathan - his face, his eyes, his voice, his words, and perhaps him as a whole. He stiffened as Jonathan leant so close that his knees were rubbing subtly at Blake’s thigh, everything seemed intriguing at the moment. He heard Jonathan whisper, open your mouth, and he was as if hypnotised.


	2. -but when we start making fire-

-but when we start making fire- 

All flustered was John Blake as Jonathan climbed on top of him, those dainty hips resting upon his thighs, he felt the friction burn the fabric between them. He was being fed with brownies, and truly they tasted marvelous in a slightly strange way - Jonathan explained that it was some exotic spices he added to the recipe, some little magic he performed to make them perfect.

Just minutes before, Jonathan was sitting next to him, hand feeding Blake while he himself would occasionally take a bite or two, the licking of tongue being so strong a stimulation to Blake. Now that the mellow feeling kicking in, Blake was speechless as the giggling Jonathan climb on top of him, merely indulging himself to burn within.

“Your brownies, really good, and really, makes me feel…” His sentence was left unfinished as he was distracted by the warm and wet touch on his lips, then he figured, with his mind melting and lightness filling him all over, it was Jonathan licking and devouring his lips as if they were some delicacy. “Hm…” It was sweet, the kiss, and the slight hummings and whimpers which escaped Jonathan’s lips. Blake flushed even harder, the flames burning even more, turning the feeding into something other than mere sweets but flesh and warmth.


End file.
